


The Hunter Bluir

by Safire1999



Category: Destiny (Video Games), The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Sooooooooo, this hit me as most things do. Guardian's have passed. Their time mostly done. Very few remain just as their choosen followers that were the Mandolorians. One Mandolorian long ago taken in by the once hero Guardian. She gives him space to grow and be himself, but at his call for help she comes to meet her new grandson after saving them.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Hunter Bluir

The ship that landed was unfamiliar to all but one. The one dressed in pure Baskar relaxing. Knowing the one on that ship. Glad to see that his message had gotten through.  
A questioning coo from Grogu brought his attention.  
"It's alright, no one will touch you now." Din Djarin spoke softly to his son.  
"You'll die before they get here." Gideon growled. Still thinking he had won the fight.  
"You're wrong, she is here now." He hummed. No longer seemingly bothered by the droids at the door.  
"She?" Cara asked confused by her friend's behavior.  
"I doubt one person is going to make a difference." Bo-Kantan frowned.  
"Have you ever met a Guardian?" This answer had Gideon laughing.  
"A Guardian! Hilarious, The Empire killed them years ago. Hunted even doing the clone wars."  
"You really think you would find the Hunter Vanguard?" Still very amused. There was a rumbling at the door before the doors flew open. The remains of the Dark Troopers fading to nothing. In striding a female, walking with a predators grace. Which quickly turned to something softer as she approached Din and Grogu.  
" _Din, what happened are you alright? You normally don't call. Have you been eating? You don’t seem to be well rested_?" Starting to speak in a thought dead language, knowing full well that Din Djarin liked his privacy.  
"Hello Bluir." Just chuckling revealed to see his adopted mother and friend. Gideon went pale knowing that word. The other Mandolorians, confused, as they slowly lowered their weapons.  
"Who's this little one," her attention on the Child. The Mandolorian tensing up. A little afraid of his mother rejecting the Foundling. "Let me see." Her words soft, and oh so slowly, Grogu was passed to her. Ever mindful of her sharp gauntlets. "Well aren't you cute," she gushed softly. "You have chosen well, it seems I will have company in my long life. Thank you for this gift." Oh so slowly the child passed back to his father. Who relaxed as he cradled his son her attention falling on Gideon who was now trying to hide behind on of the displays.  
"Din would you please go to my ship, I don't want the little one exsposed to any more of this cold cold ship." Her voice sickly sweet. "Onyx will let you in." Din was tense again. Knowing better than to argue with that tone. The tone that promised a painful death. It wasn't the cold of the ship, but of the darkness that she wanted to shield the child from.  
"We have," Bo-Katan started.  
"Silence brat." Her voice strong. Guardian's idolized in all clans of the Mandolrians. Gods to them though they rarely pressed their will on any of them. The female Mandolrian went silent. Her side kick falling to one knee while the Huntress strode forward. The room dropping to near freezing.  
"We need him alive," Cara spoke through chattering teeth. She understood now. This was a legendary fighter, here with the wrath of a mother and now grandmother. One who was pissed and probably wished she had come far sooner.  
"Don't worry Soldier, your new informat will live to spill his guts. In fact why don't I help with that a little." a hand grabbing his collar holding up the pale fearful man. "How foolish, to mess with a warrior people. Then only to mess with a stronger one's family." Humming as if disappointed.


End file.
